narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Teuchi
is a citizen of Konohagakure and the owner of Ramen Ichiraku. Personality Teuchi is a very kind and jovial man. Often seen smiling, he and his daughter, Ayame, have always treated Naruto Uzumaki well, considering him their best customer, sometimes even giving him free ramen on special occasions. Nevertheless, he is a stern businessman and will lash out at his employees when they make mistakes such as sticking their thumb in a bowl of ramen. He has also been described as stubborn, obstinate, and having the temperament of a craftsman. Part I Search for Tsunade He witnesses Jiraiya and Naruto head off to Shukuba Town, and is later asked where they went by Sasuke. Ninja Chef Arc In the anime, Teuchi tries to make a new ramen after he finds out that his daughter Ayame was kidnapped by Hakkaku, who wanted Teuchi's recipe. Naruto, Chōji, and Sakura offer to help him. Teuchi tries to teach them how to cook ramen. When they confront Hakkaku and his cooking-nin, the three take advantage of their ninja techniques to make the perfect bowl of ramen. After Hakkaku and the cooking-nin ate the best ramen, Teuchi explains that the recipe was just to remove the bitter taste from the soup. When they rescue Ayame, they became shocked as they noticed she has grown fat due to being unable to resist the cooking-nin's food, much to Teuchi's dismay. After saving his daughter with the help of Naruto, Sakura, and Chōji, he develops a diet for Ayame to bring her to her regular self and the diet ramen appears to be part of the menu for the customers to lose weight from eating it. Also, he had ate the diet ramen, however he lost too much weight, much to Naruto and the others' shock from seeing him. Part II Akatsuki Suppression Mission After Naruto managed to cut the waterfall in his wind natured chakra training, he was treated to some ramen at Ichiraku. However Teuchi kept rejecting the ramen made by his apprentices Matsu and Nishi before Naruto could eat it, and was quickly getting angry with them, claiming that they kept making these stupid mistakes.Chapter 320 Itachi Pursuit Mission In the anime, Teuchi is seen working behind the bar with his daughter, Ayame, while Naruto and Jiraiya discuss about dealing with Itachi and Sasuke.Naruto: Shippūden episode 121 Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Soon after Tsunade regained consciousness, Sakura burst into Ichiraku to inform Naruto and Teuchi about what happened. Upon hearing the good news, Teuchi offered a bowl of ramen to both Naruto and Sakura, on the house, which Naruto accepted, but Sakura declined. Just as Naruto was about to eat he was reverse-summoned to Mount Myōboku, much to Teuchi's confusion. When Naruto reappeared in Ramen Ichiraku, Teuchi asked where his best customer disappeared to. When Naruto was asked by the other ninja customers for his autograph, Teuchi thought proudly at how Naruto was being called the "Miracle boy" and at the irony at how not so long ago he was thought of as the opposite. Teuchi then asked the other customers to allow Naruto to finish his meal before he signed anything. The Last: Naruto the Movie Teuchi makes an appearance in this film. Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire He is seen when Naruto is at Ramen Ichiraku after he escaped from the hospital. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower Teuchi is seen in a flashback, on Ramen Ichiraku grand opening, twenty years in the past. The first day seemed to be a success, as he had a huge line of customers impatiently waiting for his half price ramen. Trivia * Teuchi first made his appearance in the official series in a short omake, published in the first databook. However, he had appeared before in the pilot of Naruto, making him one of the earliest appearing characters from the series, together with Naruto Uzumaki himself and an early version of Hiruzen Sarutobi. His first appearance in the actual manga was in chapter 144. * According to the databook(s): ** Teuchi's favourite word is . * Teuchi's name can mean . However, the same word can also mean "killing someone with one's bare hands." * In the third databook, Masashi Kishimoto joked that when Teuchi got mad at the two new cooks, it wasn't a Lightning Release technique he used. References de:Teuchi id:Teuchi